My Bella Gennie
by sammy-loly69
Summary: Una antiguedad perteneciente a la familia Cullen por años puede traer mas sorpresas de las que Edward imagina.
1. The Lady in the Bottle

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

…

"My Bella Gennie"

**By Sammy-loly69**

.

**Capítulo I:**** The lady in the bottle**

"_La vida es como una caja de bombones, nunca sabes lo que te va a tocar."_

…

**~ * ~ E ~ * ~**

No me malinterpreten.

Adoro New York. He estado viviendo allí por el tiempo en que mis estudios duraron. Al finalizar el instituto, había conseguido una beca en una prestigiosa universidad de medicina y desde aquel momento había comenzado a vivir allí.

Pero, Seattle. Seria mi hogar siempre.

Normalmente volvía mi ciudad natal en las vacaciones o algún fin de semana en el que simplemente extrañaba mucho a mi familia.

Siempre habíamos sido muy unidos y debo reconocer que aquellos tiempos no fueron fáciles para mí ni tampoco para mi familia.

Pero aquellos tiempos por fin habían terminado. Había terminado mi carrera y ahora por fin podría volver a mi ciudad. Mis padres me había comprado un departamento en el centro de la ciudad cuando cumplí 20 como un incentivo para que algún día volviese, creo.

Y ahora mientras el taxi andaba por aquellas calles tan conocidas para mí un sentimiento de alegría me embargaba por completo.

Había extrañado las galletas con chispas de chocolate que hacia mi madre y las charlas con mi padre. Las idioteces de mi hermano mayor y los días interminables de compras con mi hermana pequeña. _Ok, olviden eso. No extrañe ni un poquito los días de compra con Alice._

De todos modos, no podría verlos hasta mañana. El único vuelo que había conseguido para hoy salía demasiado tarde. Ya eran pasadas la medianoche y no quería molestarlos. Por lo que había arreglado con mis padres desayunar juntos mañana por la mañana.

Incluso Rose y Jasper estarían allí.

Oh, si. Mis cuñados. Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Ellos eran prácticamente parte de la familia. Habían sido nuestros mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria. Hasta que habían comenzado a salir con mis hermanos, lo que los convertía en mis cuñados.

- Gracias – dije al taxista cuando me ayudo a bajar mis maletas del coche.

Me quede unos segundos mirando el edificio frente a mí. Parecía como si hubiese pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuve aquí.

Una extraña sensación llego a mí en cuanto abrí la puerta. Era como… no se… como sentirme en casa. _Otra vez._

Subí las escaleras hasta llegar al piso correcto y luego de admirar todo a mí alrededor abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado intentando no hacer demasiado ruido. No quería exaltar a los vecinos con ruidos extraños a mitad de la noche.

Metí las maletas aun con las luces apagadas y cerré la puerta detrás de mi espalda. Apenas si había llegado a tocar el interruptor de la luz cuando sentí dos pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello y un chillido en mi oído que podría haber dejado sordo a cualquiera. Excepto a mí que ya lo conocía.

- Oh por dios estas aquí! – exclamo Alice – De veras estas aquí!

- Alice, cariño, deja respirar a tu hermano – comento mi padre divertido aunque podía ver la emoción en sus ojos.

Mi madre, por otro lado, parecía a punto de llorar. Lo que probablemente terminaría por hacer. Mi vista se dirigió a las otras tres personas en la habitación. Jasper miraba con inmenso cariño a la personita entre mis brazos mientras que mi hermano sostenía a su futura esposa entre sus brazos y sonreía en mi dirección.

No pude evitar reír por el comentario de mi padre, al igual que los demás en esa habitación.

- Debo decir que sigues igual de pequeña que la última vez que te vi – dije divertido despeinando los cabellos de mi hermana.

- Cállate Edward!

Dijo con mirada amenazante aunque sabia que decía la verdad.

Salude a mis padres y como había previsto mi madre se largo a llorar en el medio de nuestro abrazo haciendo que incluso a mi me picaran los ojos. Intente tragarme todo vestigio de lagrimas y sonreír, no era momento de andar llorando.

Cuando llego el momento del abrazo con mi hermano todo el deseo de llorar se fue al carajo cuando me pregunto con cuantas mujeres me había acostado mientras alzaba las cejas sugestivamente. Lo que provoco un golpe de Rose en la nuca.

- Bueno y ¿Qué se supone que es todo esto? Pensé que los vería mañana. - Dije luego de saludar a Rose y Jasper.

- _**Sorpresa**_! – dijo Alice sonriendo.

Mi madre había preparado mis galletas favoritas y luego de tomar un café y preguntarme sobre como me había ido en el viaje y ese tipo de cosas mi padre me entrego un paquete.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto examinando el paquete en mis manos.

- Tu tío Aro te lo mando. Como regalo de graduación, supongo. Es una antigüedad. Ha estado en la familia, por años. – explico.

Le agradecí y luego de prometer mandar una carta al tío Aro luego seguimos hablando. Papa dijo que hablaría en el hospital para conseguirme un puesto aunque yo le dije que prefería presentarme por mis propios medios en vez de ir como "el hijo del doctor Cullen".

Charlamos, reímos y hablamos de las nuevas novedades y chismes. No es como si ese tipo de cosas me interesaran demasiado pero Alice dijo que tenía que saber con que me enfrentaba.

Luego de unos minutos mi familia decidió que me dejarían descansar luego del largo viaje. La verdad es que no quería separarme de ellos pero, el cansancio estaba pasando facturas.

Acordamos que hablaría mañana con ellos para ir a la casa y luego se fueron. Metí mis maletas en la habitación sin desarmarlas, no tenía ganas de eso aun. Tome un rápido baño y agarre el primer par de bóxers y shorts que encontré en mi bolso y me los puse.

Estaba dispuesto a meterme en la cama cuando vi el paquete que tío Aro me había mandado sobre la pequeña mesa del living, donde lo había dejado minutos antes.

Lo tome entre mis manos y sacudí levemente intentando averiguar que seria. Las palabras de mi padre rondando por mi cabeza: "Es una antigüedad. Ha estado en la familia, por años.". Ni siquiera sabia que existiera algo que nuestra familia hubiera guardado por tanto tiempo.

Finalmente la curiosidad venció y abrí el paquete de un solo tirón. Una caja rectangular cubría aquel objeto y en un rápido movimiento me deshice de ella también.

Era como un alargado… ¿Florero? ¿Botella? No sabía exactamente como describirlo. Tenía una forma alargada y de un color lila con varios detalles que parecían indefinibles debido al polvo. _**(N/A: foto en el link que pueden encontrar en mi perfil)**_

_Frote_ la botella con mi mano tratando de sacudir el polvo cuando de pronto comenzó a salir una humareda de color rosada.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños, piel blanca, ojos achocolatados y extrañas vestimentas _apareció_ en el medio de mi living.

Demonios, esto si que era una _**sorpresa**_.

* * *

CAPITULO I: Nueva historia! Bueno solo una loca idea que me daba vueltas por la cabeza ustedes dirán que piensan!! Ah por cierto…

_**HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!**_

Quizás por eso me anime a publicar el primer capítulo! Jejeje. Espero que les guste! Besitos enormes y hasta la próxima!

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. My Gennie

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

…

"My Bella Gennie"

**By Sammy-loly69**

.

**Capítulo II:**** My Gennie**

_"Be careful what you wish for"_

…

**~ * ~ E ~ * ~**

.

La chica se tiro a mis brazos mientras yo todavía intentaba entender que es lo que había pasado.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias! – murmuro aun sin soltarme. – es tan extraño estar por fin afuera. Uno comienza a aburrirse de estar tanto tiempo ahí dentro luego del primer _siglo_ ¿sabes?... – dijo la chica alejándose de mi mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada y hablaba demasiado rápido para mi aun colapsada mente.

- ¿Tu? ¿Qué?...

- Oh! Pero que torpe – dijo golpeándose a sí misma – Soy tu genio mágico, Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella odio mi nombre completo es tan… - dijo comenzando a hablar rápido de nuevo.

Emmett era tan idiota. Sabía que él había organizado todo esto. Era obvio, quien mas podría pensar en algo tan absurdo como un "genio mágico".

De todos modos, había sido inteligente al elegir. El sabía exactamente como me gustaban las mujeres. Y "mi genio mágico" era la réplica exacta de mi mujer ideal.

- ¿Genio mágico? – pregunte.

Ella pareció feliz de no tener que explicarme la absurda historia que probablemente mi hermano le habia obligado a decir. Pobre Bella, ¿Que le habría prometido mi hermano para decirme estas cosas?

- Ok entonces, genio mágico – dije resaltando las palabras _genio mágico._ – Quiero mi primer deseo – ella sonrió y espero a que yo continuara – Deseo… que lluevan hamburguesas – _Demonios ¿solo eso se te ocurrió? debes dejar de ver tantas películas de Disney hermano_ pensé.

Bella arrugo el ceño probablemente pensando en lo absurdo de mi deseo cuando había podido pedir cualquier otra cosa y luego de un encogimiento de hombros y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, literalmente, volvió a sonreír.

- Hecho!

Camine hacia el ventanal y definitivamente ahí estaba mi deseo. Las alarmas de algunos coches habían comenzado a sonar debido al golpe de las hamburguesas al caer y el piso de asfalta estaba prácticamente forrado de estas.

Un jadeo de sorpresa salió de mi boca involuntariamente. Emmett no podía haber hecho esto. Lo normal sería que se comiera las hamburguesas no que las desperdiciara de esa manera. _La comida es sagrada _decía él.

- Deseo, deseo no haber deseado que llovieran hamburguesas. – dije. En cualquier momento algún vecino despertaría por el ruido de las sirenas de los autos y no quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si viera la lluvia de hamburguesas en el asfalto.

Bella volvió a pestañear y en cuanto sus ojos estuvieron abiertos de nuevo las hamburguesas desaparecieron. Fue tan rápido que comencé a pensar si no lo habría imaginado.

- Lo siento amo. Hice algo mal? – pregunto mordiéndose el labio de manera increíblemente adorable.

- No es tu culpa, Bella. – dije sentándome en el sillón.

Esto era demasiado. Se supone que debería creerle? Bueno no veía ninguna razón por la cual no hacerlo.

...

- Entonces... ¿Eres **mi genio magico**? - pregunte por al menos decima vez.

Ella asintio estusiasta.

- Tienes suerte. No todos pueden gozar de esto ¿Sabes? - dijo.

En eso tenia razon. Estoy seguro de que no todos tendrian una bella mujer dentro de una reliquia familiar de años atras. Pero, no creo que ella se refiera a eso.

- ¿Que quieres decir? - pregunte.

- Bueno segun la leyenda, los genios pueden ser liberados unicamente con el fin del bien. Es por eso que solo las almas mas puras podran liberar a uno. Como tu, Amo.

- No me llames asi, Bella. Puedes llamarme Edward. - ella solo sonrio - ¿Tu... has sido genio de mi tio tambien? ¿Conoces a Aro? - pregunte.

- No lo creo. He estado alli dentro por siglos. Dejame decirte que no es nada divertido - dijo señalando la botella.

Rei levemente por su comentario. Un delator bostezo me hizo recordar el cansancio aunque mis dudas estaban lejos de ser saciadas.

- Creo que deberiamos descansar, es tarde. - dije.

- Edward... - dijo y mi nombre sono como musica de sus labios - Te molesta si duermo aqui - dijo señalando el sillon - No quiero volver a esa botella en un tiempo. - agrego.

- Claro que no. Te traere unas mantas y una almohada para que estes comoda. Puedes usar algo de lo que hay en el ropero, si quieres, te conseguire algo de ropa mañana - dije. Mañana seria un largo dia, por el momento solo queria desmayarme sobre mi cama por algunas horas.


End file.
